


Don't forget the condom

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Condom, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Humour, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Nobody thought Jim would really manage to convince Chapel and Bones to do this.





	Don't forget the condom

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh day of Trektober! The prompt for today "Condoms are fun" and I have to tell you, this was really fun to write! :D

Christine was lying on the bed. Velvet sheets soft underneath her nearly completely naked body, as she was only wearing underwear.

A smile appeared on her face when she heard somebody approach the bed. 

A moment later Leonard was crawling over her. A grin on his face, mischief in his eyes. His tan looking even sexier than usual in the dimmed light.

Christine licked her lips. One of her hands running over the doctor's muscular arm, the other hand finding its way into his hair.

Then they kissed. Passionately. Full of need and want. Drawing out soft moans from both of them.

Leonard's gentle fingers stroking over one of Christine's sides, making her shiver. 

When they parted, they were both panting but nevertheless grinning. 

Still, now Christine motioned her boyfriend to wait for a little moment. She turned around and searched for something in her drawer. As she found it she smiled and turned back, showing Leonard what she got.

The doctor smiled at her before he bent down and ripped the condom package open with his teeth. That done he winked at Christine, who giggled.

Then both of them suddenly turned to the camera. 

"Never forget the condom! It's important for a fun and safe experience of sex." McCoy started.

Christine nodded slightly and continued: "Take the minute to apply the condom to avoid unwanted pregnancy and STDs" 

"So use 'em! And yes that are doctor's orders!" Leonard finished with a wink.

***

The bridge crew plus Scotty stared at the now black PADD. Jim grinned smugly.

Spock, of course, was the first to mask his shock and find his voice again. "I am surprised you really managed to convince the doctor and Chapel to do this advertisement."

"Aye, how did you do that?" Scotty asked.

The captain shrugged. "Nothing much, I just had to promise Christine to not call Bones all the time the next time we have shore leave… and not come into their room without a warning and not to plan activities with them without asking them before." 

At this Nyota rolled her eyes while Sulu chuckled. 

"Starfleet will be pleased anyway" Spock stated.

"But there is still one important question." Jim stated.

"Which one?" Chekov asked curiously.

"Who is going to do the advertisement for the Starfleet sex toy collection?"


End file.
